


鸣佐   《一夜之间》

by dingying



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingying/pseuds/dingying





	鸣佐   《一夜之间》

　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　《一夜之间》  
　　  
　　  
　　文/叮璎  
　　  
　　　  
　　“干嘛呢还不睡……”  
　　一声喊叫，吓得鸣人赶紧藏起手机，慌乱的解释道，“这，看小说呢…”  
　　“早些睡！”  
　　看室友再躺下，鸣人才继续拿起继续刷。没好意思告诉他，自己目前正在逛的一个网站是一个同性约炮网站。  
　　正在和一个大叔聊的正欢。这个男人叫UCHIHA，今年32岁了，听说还是个老师。  
　　或许是因为UCHIHA这个名字，鸣人对这个大叔莫名的好感，再加上老师这个身份更是……  
　　实不相瞒，他喜欢着学院里的一个老师，那个人就姓uchiha。然而，在那次无疾而终，怂到炸裂后的告白后，佐助老师并没有回应。而且，老师已经不给他们带课了，再加上鸣人这个怂包，他们两个能碰上的机会也是渺茫。  
　　于是鸣人只能借着网络聊骚来抚慰这脆弱以及猥琐的小心脏。　  
　　  
　　UCHIHA：哼，没想到你居然喜欢大叔？  
　　NARU：大叔干起来多爽，而且老师，我需要你的指导。  
　　UCHIHA：你倒是口气很大，你能满足我吗？该不会是个只会说的小处男吧！  
　　NARU：别瞧不起人啊，有种出来试试就知道了。我身材可是很有料的说，别干到你哭就好～  
　　UCHIHA：啧啧，真会说。出来见一面就见一面，别还没碰就射了。  
　　NARU：好，约好了。明晚XX酒店见。  
　　UCHIHA：好，明天见。  
　　  
　　就这样，在两个人交换了联系方式后，就这样开启了一场奇妙的约炮之旅。说真的，要把贞操交给除了佐助老师之外人，想想还是觉得挺不甘心的。不过不经一翻磨砺，怎么可以带给佐助老师快感。当然退一万步来说，他已经被拒绝也就是了。  
　　脑海中飘过佐助身影，砰砰直跳的心脏给他带来不安。就在这种纠结中，就迎来了第二天。当晚，鸣人在宿舍里先洗了个澡，万一对方猴急的扑过来，岂不是尴尬了。  
　　等一切全部收拾好后，他就按照约定的时间去了酒店。  
　　开了钟点房后，就再去洗了个澡。也不怪他，第一次这个阵仗难免紧张。洗好了后，就只围了浴巾。他不知道为什么会觉得不安，根本看不进去电视，就只好在房间里乱转悠。看到床头的润滑油和避孕套后，心情更是焦躁。不知道为什么，心里突然有种打退堂鼓的想法。  
　　这种事，果然不行吧！这根本就是背叛佐助，就算他拒绝了，也绝对不能做这种事！正在鸣人打定注意的时候，门铃声蓦然响起，吓得鸣人从沙发上跳起来。  
　　怎么办啊……突然不愿意了，会不会被打啊。  
　　“哟，真慢啊……”鸣人胆战心惊的打开门，看清是谁后，直接吓得双手抱头，直接蹲地上求饶，“老师我错了，我再也不敢了。”  
　　“额……那个小处男就是你啊！”  
　　什么情况？这个人是……佐助？他的白月光，笑的一脸随和，在喊他小处男。鸣人一脸的惊恐的望着，什么情况啊这是？等等，UCHIHA？莫非，真的是佐助老师？  
　　鸣人一时间不晓得这到底是福是祸。  
　　“佐助老师，难道你就是……UCHIHA吗？”  
　　他抿嘴笑，轻轻嗯了一声，声音非常好听。他想，这样的他在床上怕是要更好听吧！  
　　今天的佐助依旧穿着平日里的小西服，他视奸过无数次的纤细的小腰和美好的大腿，一想到这些自己将要占为己有，鼻血险些失控。  
　　不过说实话鸣人还是很震惊的。开什么玩笑？如果不是自己碰上，佐助老师约炮他才不会信。像他这种人优秀的人居然……  
　　他以前，也做过这种事吗？突然想到这件事，鸣人莫名火大。  
　　“好巧～没想到居然是你啊！昨晚不是还信誓旦旦的说要干哭我，怎么就蔫了。”他的手指划过鸣人的小腹，挑衅的笑着。这场景震的鸣人说不出一句话，居然就那么堂而皇之的勾引了他。  
　　什么？佐助老师居然是这种淫荡的男人吗？鸣人的傻愣愣的看着眼前撩拨着自己的佐助，怎么都不肯信。  
　　一定要忍……喂！怎么可能忍得住啊！  
　　鸣人不由得抓住了他的手腕，一脸乖巧的笑道，“所以，老师才要好好教我啊。”  
　　说着，便笨拙的吻上了佐助的唇。与他交换了一个吻后，佐助拉着他去了床上。  
　　“呐老师，这是要给我上青春生理课了吗？” 鸣人学着电影里霸道男主角，自以为性感的扯下领带。正准备大干一番，看着佐助冷冷的眼神怂了下来。  
　　“别一口一个老师，太奇怪了！既然事情已经发展成这样，那就没办法了。你最好安静些，别让我把你丢出去！”  
　　“那个，我……可以叫你佐助吗？”  
　　“随便你。” 看着乖乖闭嘴的鸣人，佐助很是满意。愉悦的扒了鸣人的浴巾后，身无寸缕的鸣人在佐助热情的注视下，性器尴尬的竖了起来。丢脸万分的鸣人抬头看佐助的反应。  
　　他嘴角抿笑，随口夸了一句，“尺寸不错，就是不知道能坚持多久。”  
　　鸣人感觉到心脏里一股莫名的冲动涌到了下身，接着他的小鸣人就被佐助攥在了手里，被纤细的手指把玩着。  
　　这……算什么做法？就在鸣人茫然看不懂的时候，只见佐助低头俯下身，伸出舌头在鸣人的性器上试探性的舔了下。然后一脸挑衅的，抬头露出魅惑的表情。  
　　鸣人的脸红似的血滴，大气也不敢喘。眼睁睁的看着佐助在自己的性器上舔舐着。他好像很喜欢舔男人的这东西……他也帮别人舔过吗？  
　　脑子里的想法乱七八糟，突然一阵温暖湿润的感觉让鸣人反应过来。佐助已经将他的勃起的含在了嘴里，看起来一幅难受的表情，并不好受的样子。佐助将鸣人的性器含在嘴里吞吐着，就连手也不闲着，抚弄着露出的地方。  
　　没过多久，鸣人实在抵不住这种快感，毫无心理准备的就射在了佐助嘴里。  
　　“佐助……”鸣人瞬间懵了，手忙脚乱的爬到床头柜给他拿纸巾，“抱歉，我……”  
　　“觉得舒服会射不是很自然的事吗？害羞什么？”  
　　佐助露出安慰的笑，接过纸巾将口中精液吐出，然后丢掉。这让他多少有点失望，他其实更想看佐助吞下去他的东西。  
　　“哼，网上撩人的时候口气不小，到床上却蔫成这样。甜言蜜语什么的，也就只会嘴里说说吧！”看着还没害羞的完的鸣人，佐助多少觉得有些好笑。看来他并没做好心理准备啊。  
　　“我真的是处男啊，连恋爱都没有谈过的。”  
　　“真的？”佐助有点不信。  
　　“我骗你做什么？我……”  
　　佐助嘴角露出一抹笑，柔声道，“算了，不管这个了，还是来做吧。”  
　　做……什么？？  
　　鸣人还没反应过来，就被佐助吻住了。很久以前，在鸣人的世界观里，接吻就只是嘴唇相碰，现在所经历的对他来说都有些太过刺激。  
　　明明已经是第二次了，可鸣人还是略显生疏，急躁的舔弄着佐助的嫩唇，舌头也不自觉的闯入他的口腔里勾引着佐助。他凭着野兽的直觉去一顿乱啃，一双粗暴的手也不老实的揉搓着佐助的臀部。  
　　没过多久他便觉得佐助呼吸急促起来，他松开了佐助的诱人的唇，伸手扒了他的衬衫用舌头在乳头舔弄。没多久，呻吟声响起，但鸣人总觉得佐助像是刻意的勾引他一般，耳边若有若无的呻吟声音，让人不禁想恶作剧。可是，作为一个处男，鸣人并没有那个经历去做这些事情。他的目标，只是一会儿插进去的时候别射的太快。不然，那就太丢脸了吧。  
　　对方像是看出鸣人的心思似得，温柔的拍拍他的脑袋，“不用太紧张。”  
　　然而鸣人整个脑袋都是乱七八糟糊成一片，怎么可能不紧张？这个人是佐助啊！  
　　在鸣人愣神期间，佐助突然将他推倒在床上，纤细的指尖在他勃起的性器上轻轻摩擦着。看着鸣人已经通红的脸颊兴师问罪，“喂～不是说要干哭我吗？这么温柔可是不行的。”  
　　“我喜欢老师很久了——”然而鸣人却答非所问的回答了这么一句。  
　　“佐助老师，即好看又温柔，而且很有个人魅力。可是呢，我实在是太胆小了。每次都只能看着你，我真的太差劲了。”  
　　“那句喜欢……再说一遍。”  
　　“诶？我喜欢佐助老师，超喜欢的说。我想佐助老师在一起。”  
　　听到这个回答，佐助总算露出了满意的笑容，“哼，这个答案……勉强算你对了。”  
　　鸣人突然将他紧紧抱住，“我算明白了，佐助老师其实也是喜欢我的吧。”  
　　“算是吧。”说着话的佐助不止嘴唇粉粉嫩嫩，脸也透出一种令人荡漾的红。  
　　“那……老师，我能把你占为己有吗？”说话间，鸣人已经开始扒他的衣服了，嘴角露出一丝得意的笑，“我知道，老师你会愿意的。”  
　　佐助宠溺的看着他，一副随便你的表情。看着鸣人更是沸腾，迅速把佐助扒了个干净。在佐助漂亮白皙的身体上，贪婪的抚摸着。鸣人空闲出一只手，再次捏上他敏感的乳头，缓慢地搓揉。又嫌不够似得，用舌头代替手指挑逗起来。  
　　很快就让佐助抵抗不住了。  
　　“嗯啊啊啊，那里……好痒！”佐助轻哼仿佛催着鸣人，胸口酥麻的触感想让佐助要更多。  
　　“老师的胸很敏感呢。”鸣人更加用力的伺候着佐助。心中只有一个想法，那就是一定要让佐助舒服。  
　　舔弄了一阵，鸣人一个深吻吻向了佐助。双手伸向背后，按在佐助翘挺的臀上。与隔着衣服不同，滑腻的皮肤让鸣人舍不得离开。爱不释手的鸣人，用双手揉搓着。  
　　“喂！你这是干嘛？”一直都依着他的佐助，貌似有些不高兴了。  
　　“可是佐助老师的屁股真的很性感啊，很翘而且有弹性。好想……立马插进去的说。”  
　　这时候佐助脸红了，有些凶巴巴的吼，“那你就快点啊，我也等很急啊。”  
　　“诶……不行啊，得先扩张才行。”  
　　“那你就扩张……”  
　　“哦。”鸣人委屈巴巴的爬去床头柜拿润滑，想好的一整套前戏，就这么全白费了。  
　　鸣人将润滑剂挤在指尖，躺着的佐助已经岔开了腿等着鸣人。  
　　“老师……就那么饥渴吗？”对于佐助的异常主动，他不知道是该哭还是该笑。  
　　“既然是我同意的，到最后却扭扭捏捏的，不是很奇怪吗？”  
　　“额，这个……也不能这样说吧！欲拒还迎也没什么吧！反倒是给人一种，更冲动更刺激的感觉。”  
　　“不过对于我来说，佐助老师无论做什么动作都很诱人。”  
　　鸣人涂抹着润滑剂的手指碰到敏感的后穴，佐助下意识的有些颤抖。鸣人并没打算直接插进去，而是温柔的在穴口打着圈。低头安抚的吻了吻他的唇。  
　　“别怕，我会很轻的。不过……老师这样搞得跟第一次一样。”  
　　“我……确实是第一次和别人做。”佐助有些难为情，一个人三十岁的男人居然还是处男。而且最终还是用了非常饥渴的方式表白了心意。  
　　“诶……老师之前都没有男朋友的嘛？”  
　　“没有又怎样，你是打算笑我吗……”  
　　“才不，我要高兴死了。我是第一个占有老师的男人，也会是最后一个。”  
　　鸣人继续研磨着穴口，待松了些，鸣人又抹了些润滑剂将一根手指插入。  
　　“唔……”佐助吃痛的哼了一声，鸣人不忍心的再次将吻便覆上他，与他唇舌纠缠。  
　　同时手也不闲着继续扩张，干涩的小洞在鸣人手指的不停抽插中，变得松软湿润。直到佐助轻松的融入三根手指后，鸣人才将手指抽出。  
　　他结束了那个缠绵的吻，此时的佐助完全一副意乱情迷的神情，嘴边带着些液体，不停喘息着。  
　　“唔……鸣……鸣人！插进去吧！”  
　　鸣人下身一股莫名感觉的涌了出来，好想干他，疯狂的想干他，想干到他求饶。这样的想法，让鸣人几乎失了理智。鸣人重重地喘息着，佐助想要，他的性器也硬的不行啊，他是多么渴望和佐助亲密接触。于是，就迫不及待抬腰顶上了佐助的穴口。  
　　“佐助……”他深情的凝视着佐助，“做了之后，我们在一起吧。”  
　　“好！快进来！”有些急不可耐的催促鸣人。鸣人的性器就抵着佐助那里，另一只手则扶着佐助的腰，将自己的性器缓缓的送了进去。  
　　“啊……再慢点，该死，你太大了！”   
　　鸣人只好一点点慢慢往里面挪，不得不说佐助里面真是太棒了。虽然说刚才手指扩张的时候也插进来了，但是……都不如现在这种感觉更震撼。又软又暖又湿的地方包裹着他的性器。  
　　佐助也是很快就适应了鸣人的存在，动了动腰催促着他快点动。  
　　“好了好了，肯定会让你舒服的。”  
　鸣人说着，开始抽动起来。一开始害怕佐助痛，只是轻轻的。  
　　“嗯啊……再快点……啊……”佐助觉得不够，要鸣人再卖力点。  
　　鸣人本来想心疼下佐助，倒是他不高兴了。一脸潮红的样子，叫得人惊心动魄。  
　　“你说的！”鸣人也不再装什么体贴了，发了狠似得用力操弄着他。  
　　“啊……鸣人……啊，慢点！啊！” 被惹恼的鸣人，动作里带有些野兽的狠劲儿。一下又一下的顶入了佐助最深处。潮水般的快感几乎要淹没他似得，他只得像鸣人讨饶。  
　　鸣人也不想自己一上来就射了，于是稍微放慢了些速度。  
　　“哼嗯……啊……好棒，好舒服！”  
　　这次佐助貌似很满意，嘴里像是犒劳鸣人似得一直叫个不停。  
　　“老师！你真的很色情啊！”鸣人吻上了那嘴，身下也不偷懒更加用力的操干着佐助。  
　　佐助里面真的太舒服了，简直要停不下来了。  
　　“啊……鸣人……不行……”  
　　佐助撩人的声音让鸣人胯下越动越快，最终二人双双射了出来。鸣人心满意足的抱着佐助，很长一段时间都不曾放开  
　　突然，鸣人想起什么似得，问，“佐助……你……你刚说的话是真的吗？”  
　　佐助有些茫然，“什么话？”  
　　被这么一反问，鸣反而有些扭捏。  
　　“就是……喜欢我，想跟我在一起的话。刚才那种情况不算数的，你在说一遍好不好。”  
　　“好！我喜欢你。”佐助无奈的摸摸他的头。“我真的喜欢你。”  
　　“那个……我还有个非常严重的问题，就是……你怎么会跟约炮啊。而且还是跟陌生人。”  
　　“我跟你哪里算陌生人。”  
　　“可是在网上你又不……”看着佐助一脸早就知道的表情，鸣人突然震惊，“等等，你不会早就知道那是我吧！”  
　　“啊，知道啊。就是逗逗你。”  
　　诶？他说什么！？  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
(完)  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　


End file.
